Tails and the Sky Raiders
by The Writing Noob -Skylar
Summary: The Sky Raiders were a clan who lived away from the world in peace. When Dr. Eggman caught wind of it's existence, he devised a plan to break into their sealed away city, and steal their valuable power source: the Sky Stones. When Sonic and Tails enter the city by accident, and learn of Eggman's plan, they, along with a few new friends, take on Eggman's devious plot.


_The moment you've all been waiting for!_

_TWN (Skylar) here, and I've finally got the new first chapter! It's only the beginning yes, nothing interesting happens yet. But to those who are new, welcome! And to my remaining followers, thank you for being so patient. Now, enjoy the beginning, and have a great read!_

**Time: After the events of Sonic Adventure 1.**

**I do not own any copyrighted material in this story. Sonic and related belong to SEGA.**

**The Sky Raiders are an idea of my own. Anything similar is a coincidence. **

* * *

**Prologue  
**

_**The cast away, hidden city had been sealed off from everyone else, with the Sky Raider's distrust of the outside world. They preferred to live in their own peaceful manner, their own species of two-tailed foxes, all trained and well-lived in their expertise of flight and agility. The city is kept safe with the 42 Sky Stones scattered about the city in safe generators, making sure that the city has more than enough power to sustain a happy community, and a safe barrier to keep out unwanted guests. However, one day, a Sky Raider scout-in-training went missing, and a Sky Stone had disappeared, causing a disturbance in the protective field. Armed with the knowledge of the Sky Raider's existence, and an IQ of 300, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik plans to invade the city, and take the Stones for his own use. The Sky Raiders were doomed for destruction; until a special duo came in to, hopefully, stop the Doctor's evil plans…**_

**...**

"The sky is bright blue, and the sun is a magnificent shine! It would be the best day for a flight, eh?" It was a beautiful day out in the Mystic Ruins, as Sonic was laid back on the garage door of Tails' workshop. Tails himself, had been working on fixing up the Tornado after a recent test (it crashed as a result). Sonic was eager to see not only the Tornado fixed up and ready for flight, but also what new adventures they could have. He hadn't been in action for so long, and he was itching for something to do. "Don't worry, Sonic! I just need to install this last part!" Tails shouted from the garage, back at Sonic. Tails was inside the garage, trying to fit on the last pieces for the engine. He was propped under the plane, with the plane on support stands. Tails had been working on the engine all day, with very slow progress (much to Sonic's dismay). However, Tails was having a problem; there was a screw just an inch too far from his outstretched arm, and he couldn't slip out from under the plane without knocking into one of the wheels. _I knew I should have made the support stands a bit longer… _he thought to himself, as he continued his efforts to reach the screw, with no success.

Sonic began to yawn, as he still laid back on the garage door. Although he understood the fact that it took several hours of time to work with the Tornado, he began to grow very bored. The only thing keeping him awake was the strange breeze he felt often. The weather forecaster had said that it would be a clean, sunny day, without any winds to speak of. Nonetheless, he actually liked the soft breeze, and he let it go without suspicion. "Hey Tails, is somethin' the matter?" Sonic called. Tails said it would only take a few moments, but it seemed like it was taking longer then Sonic had hoped for. Suddenly, a loud CRASH came from the garage. Instantly spring into action, he instantly appeared at the doorway and was already about to ask Tails if he were alright before the door had even flung open. The plane had tipped over; along with several other small bits and tools, with Tails among the heap. "Sorry, Sonic… I just couldn't reach the last screw." Tails said, scratching his head. Sonic sighed, and stuck out his hand to Tails, pulling him up as Tails grabbed the hand. "Its okay lil' bro, just a small mess… You sure you don't need help with that, by the way?" Sonic said. "I can take care of the mess just fine, Sonic. However, I _do _have a favor to ask…" Tails said. "Well, what is that?" Sonic responded. "I need you to run down to the hardware shop at Station Square. I think I may be out of extra bolts and such, with the mess and all…" Tails looked down at the ground, a little ashamed of his mistake. If he had just asked for help, he wouldn't have made such a big problem. "Relax, okay? I'll get you the stuff you need," Sonic replied. "Just stay put, and I'll be back before you can say 'chili dogs'!" Sonic smiled at Tails, and he couldn't help but grin back, as Sonic stepped out of the doorway.

Tails walked over to the doorway, and looked out at the Ruins train station. Once he was sure Sonic was on board, and away, Tails closed the door, and sighed. He looked back at the large clutter of items in front of him, knowing that he had to redo all of the repairs he had already worked on. _It took me all day to fix it too… _he thought, as he trudged over to his workbench. He decided to clean the mess later, when he was feeling better. Looking at the workbench, he looked for a small book, a book probably about the size of a wide tissue box, with a thickness to rival that of a phone book, along with a silky blue ribbon poking out of the top of the book. He picked up the book, and went to the front door. He opened the door, took a deep breath of air, and sat down on the doorstep to read the book. Tails had found the book while he was in the Ruins forest, and ever since he had found it, he had been reading it intensely ever since. He didn't know who wrote it, or what it was doing there, but all he knew is that it meant something special to him. Inside the book, was the very first time he had ever heard of some other living thing out there that resembles him (from what he read). Two tailed foxes, with an adapt ability with flying, just like him. He wasn't entirely sure if the book was a work of fiction, or the slimmest chance that it does describe real things, since he had just randomly found the book. The only peculiar thing he had noticed that day was when he felt the same exact strange breeze like today, that soft, gentle breeze, on a clear, undisturbed day. _Maybe it has something to do with that one place I read in my book… Nah, that couldn't be possible. _Tails was very tired from all of the suspicions, and repairs, and all of the other troubles and toils he went through today. _It shouldn't be too long before Sonic comes back with the parts, right? _As much as Tails wanted to read the book for eternity, he knew Sonic would probably return soon, so he opened the book, flipped to the page with the bookmark placed inside neatly, and began to resume his dwelling of the deep stories and information awaiting his eager and curious eyes.

_-end, chapter 1_

* * *

All criticism is gladly accepted. I'm still a growing writer, so anything you have to say is valuable.

I hope you stay tuned in to TatSR. It's going to be a fun ride, and this time, I'll be as active as I can.

_Thanks for reading! TWN, out._


End file.
